


Like a Hit to the Head

by HomeForImaginaryFriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Flirting, M/M, Polyamory, Pre-Relationship, awkward boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomeForImaginaryFriends/pseuds/HomeForImaginaryFriends
Summary: Asahi just wanted to take his dog out on a walk but things don't go according to plan when he gets hit in the head by a wayward frisbee.





	Like a Hit to the Head

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on tumblr requested IwaBokuAsa+Meet Cute !

Asahi felt himself unconsciously trying to make himself smaller, which he knew was a ridiculous concept considering he was over 180 centimeters tall and weighed over 75 kilograms.  He had actually put on a couple more kilos in the past couple years considering he wasn’t as active as he had been in high school and his job consisted of him sitting at his computer for hours at a time.  It had been one of his closest friends Daichi who had suggested he rescue a dog to help break up his mundane life, the fact that Daichi worked at said rescue had little to do with it he assured Asahi, and then his other friend Sugawara suggested going on walks with his new dog to start exercising.

 

Which would be all good and fine but Asahi himself drew attention, he knew he was intimidating to look at and there wasn’t much he could do about that.  When he had gone into the shelter to look at dogs, he had thought of getting something small and easy to manager, perhaps an older dog because Daichi always complained about people never giving the older dogs any attention and going straight to the puppies.  Then he had seen Kingu and Daichi had let out a sad sigh, saying how the dog would most likely live out the rest of his life at the shelter because people walked a little quicker past his cage.

 

Kingu was an English Mastiff and he weighed about as much as Asahi.  Asahi had looked into those big brown eyes and had been signing the forms before he even knew what he was doing.  From the satisfied look on Daichi’s face, he knew exactly what he was doing when he told Asahi Kingu’s sad story.

 

Asahi alone garnered a lot of hesitant and wary stares, people crossed to the opposite side of the street, they hunched down and avoided eye contact but Kingu made people pause and turn around to power walk in the opposite direction.  Asahi felt saddened each time it happened because Kingu loved people, he was the gentlest of souls despite his large size and tendency to leave little pools of drool wherever he went.

 

“You’re a good boy.”  Asahi told Kingu, who wagged his tail a little faster as they continued to walk.  A mother had just pulled her son away with a gasp when the boy had tried to reach out and pet Kingu.

 

Asahi looked up and felt his breath leave him as he watched a jogger come towards him on the park path.  The man was clearly athletically built, the tight shirt emphasized all the hard muscles in his shoulders and chest.  The leggings under running shorts hugged the hard earned muscles there too. Asahi’s eyes wandered and saw the man was also running with a dog, a big all black dog that resembled a German Shepherd.  Daichi would probably known the breed though that mattered very little to Asahi. Both man and dog looked like everything Asahi wanted to be. Fit and comfortable in their own skin.

 

Asahi’s eyes flicked up to the man’s face to see him smiling at Asahi, clearly catching him watching the stranger.  Asahi felt his face flame and before he could decide to run or not someone yelled something out that Asahi couldn’t quite decipher.

 

Until a frisbee knocked into the side of Asahi’s head, making him fall to the ground and groan in pain.  More so from the impact of hitting the ground than the actual plastic disc to the head.

 

Kingu gave a deep ‘woof’, earning Asahi’s attention.  He had the frisbee in his large mouth, drooling over it as his tail wagged.  Asahi pet his head, telling him he did a good job.

 

“Shit that was a direct hit, are you okay?”  Asahi wanted to curl up and maybe sleep for a year because the attractive jogger was kneeling next to him.  His dog obediently stayed by his side but Kingu dropped the drool covered frisbee at the other dogs paws and gave another friendly, but deep woof.

 

“Um-” Asahi stuttered out as Kingu tried to get the other dogs attention by nudging the frisbee closer.

 

“Oh my god, oh my god I’m so sorry!  I’m sorry man, that- shit, sorry!” Another person settled on Asahi’s other side, his two toned hair and wide almost amber colored eyes surprised Asahi.  The tank top did little to hide his broad shoulders, it gaped open in the sides and Asahi caught a glimpse of a tattoo. “It was just supposed to go near you so I could run over and introduce myself but it just- man, it nailed you.”

 

“Um?”  Asahi tried again, his brain felt like it was short circuiting.

 

“Smooth.”  The jogger grinned before he lightly touched Asahi’s head, tilting him to look up at the jogger.  “My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, I’m a doctor. Let me make sure you don’t have a concussion.”

 

“Since when do doctors look like that?”  The frisbee player asked, causing both Asahi and Iwaizumi to look over at him and subsequently watch as his face turned bright red.  He tried turning his head but came face to face with Kingu, who sniffed him loudly then gave him a rather wet lick from chin to forehead.  Asahi was just about to apologize when the man gave a laugh and used both hands to pet Kingu’s head. “Who is a good, handsome boy? You are.  You are so handsome.” Previous embarrassment clearly forgotten, Asahi felt his heart give a flip as he watched the frisbee man interact with his dog.

 

“Wow.”  Iwaizumi mumbled and Asahi couldn’t help but nod in agreement.

 

“Oh!  I’m Bokuto Koutarou by the way.”  The frisbee thrower introduced, half hugging Kingu now.  “I’ve seen you a couple times walking your dog and I’ve always wanted to talk to you and I thought the frisbee thing would be brilliant but it failed so hard.  Except I am talking to you now, so I guess it didn’t fail that hard?”

 

“Bold.”  Iwaizumi stated.

 

“I only did it because you’ve been jogging past him for weeks now and don’t think I haven’t noticed how your shirts are getting suspiciously tighter each time.”  Bokuto pointed towards Iwaizumi before getting distracted by his dog, who licked Bokuto’s fingers.

 

Asahi looked over at Iwaizumi in surprise and watched as a blush spread over his nose and cheeks.  Asahi thought maybe the frisbee had hit him harder than he thought because this couldn’t be happening.

 

“Hey hey hey!  How about we all go for coffee?”  Bokuto offered. “I know this place nearby that has outdoor seating for people with dogs.”

 

“I’m in.”  Iwaizumi agreed before both men turned their attention on Asahi, who felt his face heat up in embarrassment.

 

“Okay?”  Asahi agreed weakly because what else was there to say.  The two men helped him up to his feet and they started walking towards the cafe Bokuto had mentioned.

 

Asahi would probably need to give Kingu extra treats that night because if it hadn’t been for him then Asahi would never have chosen this particular dog-friendly park to walk around.  He also probably needed to send thank you notes to both Sugawara and Daichi for their help in this too.


End file.
